


Curiosity

by KuraKuro



Series: RenAo Week 2015 [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - School, Fluff, M/M, RenAo Week, fluffy fluff, renao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraKuro/pseuds/KuraKuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A school AU in which a 16-year old Aoba meets a mysterious boy at the library. After that- he can't help but be curious about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for RenAo Week Day 5! ^^  
> I promised I'd write a longer AU, and I did :3

After school, Aoba found himself in the library again. It wasn't that he was really interested in books or anything. He didn't have no interest in them at all either, he could enjoy them, he just wasn't extremely passionate about them. The main reason he came to the library was because he was interested in something else.

Peering around from the bookshelf he was at, he saw the other boy stood there.

He was sat in an armchair and had just picked a book out of his bag tenderly, and the way he stroked the spine before he opened it was adorable. It seemed that he did that every time, so he must really love books. As he looked down at the words on the page, his dark hair fell over his face and he had to push it back a little. His gentle eyes squinted a little as he tried to read the words.

Aoba couldn't help but wonder what he was reading.

His uniform was immaculate all the time, and it seemed to be hiding quite a muscular body. Suddenly, he looked up, and Aoba looked into his suprised amber eyes. He had just caught the blue-haired boy looking at him, and Aoba bit his lip, and pretended to browse the shelves. How embarrassing...

But, this had happened before. Sometimes Aoba had managed to hide behind the shelf before he could be seen, but sometimes he was spotted. However, when he wasn't spotted, the other boy always put on his reading glasses (they were black, with quite thick frames, and were really adorable and made him look even smarter). It seemed like he was embarrassed about them, as he only put them on when he thought no one would see him. This was one of the many things Aoba loved about him.

It wasn't like they'd ever really spoken or anything, but he couldn't help being so attracted to the interesting individual. They'd only ever made light conversation, and this only made Aoba feel like he loved him even more. His low yet soft voice was so intriguing, and he when he talked- no matter what it was about- Aoba was captivated.

 

After a few minutes of reading, the blue-haired boy decided to take another glance at the dark-haired boy. He was really curious about what he was reading, as maybe it could tell him some more about the mysterious person. But he had no luck- from this distance there was no way that Aoba could tell what the book was. He could see that it looked like a novel this time, rather than a manga, but he had no idea what.

Slowly, Aoba let out a long sigh, remembering his conversation with Mizuki from yesterday. Mizuki had told him that 'if you really like him, all you gotta do is talk to him!' but that was far easier said than done. For a few minutes, he absorbed himself in browsing for a book from the shelf.

 

When he finally found one, it was up pretty high on the shelf. He sighed, and stood on his tip-toes attempting to reach for it. But he had no such luck. Still, Aoba persisted, stretching his arm out and standing as tall as he could. It was just out of his reach though...

A hand tapped gently on his shoulder. The smaller boy jumped automatically. When he turned, he was shocked. Aoba was faced with an adorable, dazzling grin that revealed a pair of sharp canine teeth.

"Hello there," a low voice greeted him kindly, and amber eyes stared right into his own, making his heart throb. "You seem to be having trouble reaching?"

"Oh, um, h-hi there!" Aoba stuttered a little over his words, trying to believe that this was real. 'Wow, stammering? Smooth,' he thought to himself. "Yeah... I can't quite reach," he shrugged.

"Here, let me help," the taller boy said softly, reaching over Aoba's shoulder and passing the book down to him. "I often see you here, but I don't know your name," the other boy cocked his head slightly, and gave Aoba a questioning look.

"I'm Seragaki Aoba, nice to meet you," he replied with a bow. The other boy chuckled.

"Hello Aoba-san, I'm Ren," he smiled, and bowed a little in return.

Ren... What a lovely name. And up close, he _really_ was gorgeous.

"What class are you in?" Ren continued in his mesmerizing voice.

"Well, I'm in 11-B, what about you, senpai?" Aoba still could barely believe that Ren was showing an interest in him. Or perhaps he was just being polite? Either way, he was speaking to the most beautiful boy he knew.

"I'm in 12-C, and you don't need to call me senpai," Ren replied, still smiling.

"Just one year different then," Aoba replied, not too sure what to say. Could he really just use Ren's name?

"Yep, I guess so! What's this book?" Ren's voice sounded genuinely very curious. Of course it did though, he loved books. The taller boy peered over at Aoba's book, and he was so close that Aoba could smell his scent. It was hard to describe, but it was a nice scent- a kind one. His cheeks flushed, making him feel awkward. He hoped Ren didn't notice.

"Oh- I just picked this up actually," he said as he looked away awkwardly, hoping his blush would fade.

"Is that so? It looks good, how about you come and read with me over there?" Ren gestured to a table in the corner.

"Sounds good," Aoba replied, unable to believe his luck.

 

So, the two boys sat across from each other as they read. Although, Aoba wasn't getting much reading done- he kept looking at the stunning person opposite him. When Ren was reading, he looked so peaceful. Oh, right, now was his chance!

"Ren-san, what are you reading?" he asked, peering over. Ren looked up in surprise as he snapped back into reality.

"Oh- this? It's a novel that a picked up recently. I strongly recommend it, you can look at the blurb if you like," he grinned, and moved the book towards Aoba.

"I'll have a look," Aoba accepted, taking the novel. "When I saw you before, it looked like you were reading something else though," he continued. For some reason, Ren looked awkward now. He was looking down at his feet... And was that a blush? Ren really didn't seem like the type of person to blush so easily. He was always so well-presented, but for some reason he was now shuffling awkwardly. Aoba worried that he'd asked a bad question...

Letting out a nervous chuckle, Ren replied:

"Oh, really? Well I was just reading this! It must have been because you were futher away that it looked different," he shrugged. But Aoba wasn't convinced- the other book had a very light front cover and looked fresh and new. This one seemed a little older, and had a darker cover. He didn't want to upset Ren though, and Ren obviously didn't want any more unnecessary questions. "Anyway, you can read that and see what you think," Ren said, pointing to the back of his book.

"Oh, okay," Aoba said as he began to read the blurb. After he had finished reading, he looked up at Ren he was watching him patiently.

"Sounds good," the blue-haired boy grinned.

"It is, very," Ren grinned back, and they made eye-contact. Ren seemed not to be feeling awkward anymore, which was good. A slightly surprised look came into his amber eyes, and he raised his eyebrows slightly. "Oh, Aoba-san," he said softly, and leaned in very close.

"Wha-?" Aoba began, and a red blush covered his cheeks as his pulse raced. Ren's gorgeous face was extremely close to his, and Aoba's nose was filled his enchanting scent. What was he planning? They were so close that if Ren came any closer, their lips would be touching... What would his lips taste like? How would they feel against Aoba's own?

Interrupting his thoughts, Ren put his hand on Aoba's tie, and tightened it. After doing so, he pulled his face away and grinned.

"Your tie was loose, Aoba-san."

 

. . . . .

 

Two days later, Aoba found himself in the library. Again.

And, he was watching the dark-haired Ren from behind a bookshelf... Again.

This time, he was really curious about what Ren was reading. He seemed so embarrassed before, but Aoba couldn't understand why. Ren hadn't seemed to have noticed him yet- he was lost in his book. Also, he could tell that Ren thought no one was in here because he had put on his adorable reading glasses.

Peering over, all Aoba could see of Ren's book was that there seemed to be two people on the front. There were plenty of books like that, so that didn't help much. He couldn't see much of Ren either- dark hair was falling over his face.

 

Taking a deep breath, he decided to go over to Ren. He knew Ren would never have the same feelings, and he probably already had a girlfriend with his dazzling looks and voice. But, if he never tried then he'd never know. Besides, the boy was irresistible.

He strode towards Ren, with as much confidence as he could gather.

"Ren-san," he said with a nervous smile as he got a little closer. "Hey, how are you?"

"Oh, Aoba-san!" Ren seemed a little flustered, and he took his glasses off and pulled his legs up towards his body, shutting his book and hiding it in his lap. "I'm very good, are you doing well too?"

"Yeh, I'm good," Aoba shrugged with a grin. "There never seems to be anyone in here except us, does there?"

"Yes, that's true," Ren agreed, looking around the empty library. "I rarely see anyone else. It's peaceful, just the two of us," he smiled. 'Just the two of us'? This boy really knew how to get Aoba's heart racing, that was for sure.

"I suppose it is," Aoba smiled back, fiddling with his blue hair to hide his gently tinged cheeks.

"Would you like to read with me again today?" Ren asked this kindly, his low voice smooth as silk.

" 'Course," Aoba replied, once again not quite believing his luck.

 

"Oh, is it that late already?" Ren's surprised voice was what brought him out from between the words, and back to the real world. He'd been reading the book Ren recommended- it really was good, even for someone who wasn't a book-worm.

"Aoba-san, I'm going to have to go now," as he said this his expression drooped a little. But, he noticed what Aoba was reading and his face lit up again. "You're reading it!" His tone of voice was very excited. "Would you please walk home with me? We can talk about it together!" It was impossible to resist his adorable excitement and enthusiasm- not that Aoba would want to anyway. So, he happily accepted the adorable boy's invitation.

 

They had a very pleasant conversation together. The entire time, Aoba had been mesmerized by the way Ren spoke- he hoped that he hadn't been staring too much or looking at him with love struck eyes.

But suddenly, the clouds opened up and began to pour rain down onto the two students.

"Damn," Aoba looked up at the sky- the rain was showing no signs of planning to stop anytime soon, and it seemed as though it would only get worse. It was a pain to dry his long hair. "Let's run, Ren!"

"Aoba-san, wait! We could just go and stand under that shelter in the park?" Ren pointed towards a bench with a covering over it. "Plus, we could carry on talking if we did that."

That was certainly a kind offer, and Aoba was flattered that Ren wanted to spend more time with him. He quickly had to make himself remember that the reason Ren wanted to be with him for so long wasn't because he felt the same.

 

So the two sat side by side on the bench, looking out at the pouring rain. It was freezing, and Aoba noticed that he was beginning to shake. Looking over at the smaller boy, Ren noticed this too.

"Aoba-san, you can take my coat for now," he offered, as he pulled a big black coat filled with brown faux-fur on the inside. "You're shaking, so you need it most!" His caring amber eyes looked down on the blue-haired boy, and a smile was spreading over his face. But Aoba noticed that the adorable Ren was shaking a little too. Not as much as him, but still, he was shaking.

"You're shaking too," he replied, his brows firmly knitted into a frown. "And it's yours, so you get priority."

"Well, yes, it's mine so I get priority. And, I'm choosing to give it to you, Aoba-san," he grinned victoriously. "Either that or we share it," he teased with a joking wink.

Surprised hazel eyes looked up at him, a little confused. It seemed to Ren like Aoba really did want to share the coat.

"N-no, it's yours!" Aoba protested as he pushed it away. This resulted in a sigh from the dark-haired male.

"Okay, if you won't take it... I'll share it with you then," Ren moved up closer, as he pulled the coat on, and soon he and Aoba were touching. Aoba could breathe in the other man's kind scent, and feel his warmer touch pressing against his own cold body. His heart began to race again.

Carefully, Ren wrapped the coat around Aoba's shivering body. It was very warm, and they were in a comfy position.

"...Thank you," Aoba whispered as his cheeks turned a little less pale, and a little more pink.

"It's my pleasure," Ren replied sweetly in his familiar voice.

 

There were a few seconds of silence. Soon after, the taller boy let out a soft laugh.

"Wh-What is it?" Aoba asked nervously, worried that it was all some kind of joke. But Ren's next words relieved his brief suspicion.

"This is just like something you'd read in a book, isn't it?"

"...It is?"

"Yes, only, in some kind of shoujo or something," he laughed. "Of course, it'd be a boy and a girl..." he trailed off, and finished with a more awkward laugh that seemed a little forced. "Sorry, I said something weird..." he looked at the ground at shuffled his feet awkwardly, biting his lip (which Aoba found adorable.)

"Ah- no, it's fine! I agree actually! So, it's not strange," the blue-haired boy managed to look Ren in the eyes as he tried to stop him from feeling so awkward- he was never normally so awkward.

"...Is that so? I'm glad then," Ren's former wide grin returned.

 

After a while, the rain had passed over. Aoba had a question to ask Ren, so he might as well ask as they walked.

"Uh, Ren?"

"Hm?" the taller boy's head tilted.

"Well, why is it that you never wear your glasses when there's someone else there?"

"A-ah..." he ruffled his hair. "I suppose I don't..." he trailed off.

"Sorry, it's just that there's got to be a reason is all! If you need them to read, then you should wear them. Besides, they suit you well! You look really cute to be honest," Aoba blushed. When he got the confidence to look at Ren's reaction, he was smiling lovingly down at him. It looked like the compliment had meant a lot to him.

"I guess I was just self-conscious. I guess I'll wear them now though, if that's really what you think. Plus, it's only ever us in the library anyway!"

 

As they reached a crossroads, the two had to go their separate ways.

"Aoba, before you go," Ren's strong hand grasped Aoba's wrist just as he was about to leave. Softly, he pulled Aoba's hand to his lips, pressing down a sweet kiss onto it with surprising warmth. "Goodbye," he smiled, and turned reluctantly.

All Aoba could do was stare at his back as he walked away, flustered.

He wanted to reply, but now Ren was gone. Although- Aoba knew he would be visiting the library to see him again tomorrow.

 

. . . . .

 

And, Aoba had been right. The next day after school, he made his way into the library. Maybe this time, he should go and greet Ren rather than watch from afar and wait. The dark-haired boy was curled up in a chair, with a book on his lap and his reading glasses perched on the end of his nose.

As usual, dark strands of hair fell over his face as he concentrated on the words.

"Ren," the blue-haired boy called out as he walked closer.

"Oh, uh, Aoba!" as soon as he noticed him, Ren began to pull off his glasses, but changed his mind and kept them on. He seemed to have remembered what Aoba had said yesterday, and that pleased him.

"Uh, I didn't know you'd be here today," he said stood up hurriedly, and for some reason his cheeks began to flush slightly. There was a loud bang as the novel he had been reading hit the floor, and he made a shocked noise and went down to pick it up, a little clumsily, and made an effort to hide it. By this time, his cheeks had turned bright pink, and he seemed to realise this.

"Uh, sorry, I, uh...-" he couldn't think of what to say, so the smaller boy interrupted.

"Why is it that you're so embarrassed about that book?" Ren looked away awkwardly, cradling the book in his arms.

"You'd be embarrassed too," he said quite quietly.

"I would be embarrassed?" that wasn't the answer he expected- what would Aoba have to be ashamed of? A sudden thought came to mind. "Is it that it's shoujo? You mentioned something about that yesterday."

"Uh, not exactly, it's uh... Well, I read BL novels," he fiddled with his fingers awkwardly. "I'm looking to become an author someday."

Wait... If he read BL novels... Did that mean...? Aoba shook the thoughts out of his mind.

"Hey, that's alright," Aoba grinned. "It doesn't change the way I think about you at all." Ren's embarrassment faded, and he revealed his face again. He was grinning widely.

"Really?"

"Honestly."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The next words were something that Aoba never expected to leave Ren's lips.

 

"What if I said I love you?" he whispered.

As his amber eyes met Aoba's adoringly and a smile spread across his face, they both felt their hearts skip a beat. For a moment, they just stared into each other's eyes.

 

"Then I'd say I love you too," the smaller boy whispered.

 

Slowly, Ren reached out and traced a pale finger over his lover's lips.

"What if I asked to kiss you?" he whispered.

"Then I'd say you can," was the simple yet sweet reply.

 

Ren's gentle yet strong hand was placed on Aoba's chin, tilting it up. And as he leaned down the smaller man stood on his toes- closing the gap between them. Gently, the dark-haired boy wrapped the blue-haired boy's arms around his neck, and he then ran his slender fingers through his hair.

Their hearts raced.

And in just a second, their lives became intertwined- they knew that they were with the one they always wanted to be with.

Ren's soft lips pressed delicately into Aoba's, and he was surprised at their warmth.

Their lips moved together, and Ren poured all of his love into it slowly and carefully. Every time their wet lips met, a spark passed through their entire bodies and warmth wrapped tighter around their hearts.

Deepening the kiss, the taller boy pulled Aoba in closer, and placed his strong hands protectively on his waist. His tongue rubbed against the boy's lower lip and resulted in a soft sigh. As he carried on kissing him, he whispered simply:

 

"I love you, Aoba."

 

"I love you too, Ren."

 

*End*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!


End file.
